


Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Slut

by AxileVionRaiz



Series: Boy Who Lived To Be A Slut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, You can ask for pairings with Harry Potter, some examples of pairings are as tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/pseuds/AxileVionRaiz
Summary: Everyone is telling him that he is a hero but...all he has ever been in his entire life is a slut.Saving the world? Hell no.Though slowly but surely he was starting to fit in.In his own terms of course.He would not have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Slytherin!Harry, Oocness, Slash, FemSlash, Light!Bashing (?). LOTS AND LOTS OF SEX! Might be disturbing to some.
> 
> [Perhaps will be altered later on as this story is written on whim]
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the amazing author J.K. Rowling and I thank her for allowing us to write fanfictions of her original work as long as it is solely for fun and we are not making any profits on it.
> 
> Commentary:
> 
> Created on not so much a whim but perhaps it is?
> 
> Ramblings:
> 
> This is just for fun, for now. Maybe there will be plot as time goes on? Or maybe not. I just wanted to try this out, if this fic gets the attention that Exceeds Expectation maybe I will write more so don't forget to review~
> 
> Oh, and in this verse of my fanfiction the Dursleys have disliked magic but NOT hate it. When Harry got it his letter, Aunt Petunia took Harry to Gringotts, the key to the Potter's vault was magically transferred to Harry when they asked for authentication. Then they went shopping for Harry's school stuff.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Slash Harry Harem
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> 2'140

 

**August 31** **st** **1991**

It was dinner and he was just done preparing the table when Uncle Vernon scrutinize his eyes, leering at him. Harry understood the hidden meaning behind it immediately crawled under the table. Dudley ran down the stairs and sat on the opposite of his father, smiling widely at the food on the table; his father chuckled proudly at his son's eagerness. He too took a bite of a chicken leg and moaned.

Petunia Dursley pursed her lips.

Harry Potter nudged his nose against Vernon Durley's clothed cock. Sniffing the sweaty, musky scent of a fat man. It was not long before he undid the fly and he kissed the tip of the appendage that sprang up. He made sure to keep his hands locked between his legs. He knows his uncle will like it better when he only uses his mouth though he also need to be careful to not make his uncle cum to soon. Or too late. Leaning closer, his lips met the head of unappetizing piece of meat. Harry lavish the cock with small kisses, knowing through experience how Uncle Vernon loves it when he shows affection to his 'little son.'

Harry smiled a bit when he noticed that Uncle Vernon's cock was already half-hard. He proceeded to take it into his mouth, careful not to suck or move his tongue much. Merely pushing in more and more until he the pubic hair brushed against his nose. It tickled. He waited in that position, carefully breathing through his nose. He was nothing more than a cock-warmer for now. Uncle Vernon took his time when eating dinner usually. He was only allowed to make his uncle cum when the man was almost finished with his dinner.

His jaw was aching but he must wait for a bit more. Countdown another ten seconds. Then, he moved his tongue a bit. More, gurgling to create a rumble in his throat. The vibrations making the cock twitching and hardening. Harry pulled back to suck on the tip, as his tongue dipped at the small slit. Tasting the beginning of pre-cum on his tongue. Feeling delighted on what was to come, Harry increased his efforts. More and more pre-cum oozed out and knowing that his uncle will be very disappointed in him if he wasted any of the milk. He once again deep-throated the man.

Something warm and thick splashed in his throat and filled his mouth's cavern.

Harry swallowed.

Then he carefully tucked the limped cock back inside Uncle Vernon's trousers. Grinning he pecked where he knew the clothed cock was seated, earning an approving grunt from his uncle. Then the man pulled away and Harry crawled back out. Aunt Petunia huffed and barked at him to wash the dishes. The raven-haired boy nodded and set off to the menial task.

Petunia Dursley went to pack her Dudder's things, immensely proud of her eleven years old son. 'Hmm, her Dudder's will be the best thing that ever happen at Smeltings.'

It was almost midnight when he had finished all of his chores. Harry smiled when he saw a plate containing a chicken leg, two small cheese balls the size of a marble, two slices of bread and a glass of milks waiting for him on the table. "Thank you, Uncle Vernon." Harry smiled, a very cute smile. Uncle Vernon who was sitting on a chair grunted and motion the him to come closer.

"Your aunt and cousin is sleeping." Harry nodded, it meant 'be quiet.'

"Will do." He whispered, pulling down his trousers and stepped out of them. Grinning shyly when he noticed that his uncle was already nicely stiff. He crawled on top of his uncle's lap and slowly lowered himself on the hard cock, moaning softly.

He took a bite of the chicken leg and uncle Vernon thrusts his cock in deeper the still tight hole despite the many, many, many fucking.

He really loves the feeling of being filled.

Uncle Vernon was not the only one who have had him.

Mr. Grunnings apparently likes him a lot too that he always gave Uncle Vernon promotions and made his uncle happy. In turn making him happy too.

He was going to Hogwarts though tomorrow. He will miss this.

Nibbling on the cheese ball, he felt his uncle spurt his seed inside him. He looked at his plate and pouted. 'Ooh oh, I didn't manage to finish it in time.' He looked up with his pouty lips. He did not want to be disciplined about the 'time is gold' preach. Spankings are nice but not when you are trying to eat and have to keep quiet. "Two more rounds, won't be so bad Uncle Vernon. I will be gone until Christmas after all." He persuaded.

Vernon grunted and pinched Harry's ass cheeks, it felt so soft. Like a baby's bottom. "I intend to enjoy your slutty hole tonight so shut up and just eat your dinner.'' He grumbled.

"Again, thank you Uncle." Harry said with sincerity.

And the paedophilia goes on.

**September 1** **st** **, 1991.**

The next morning, Harry was frowning. "Aunt Tuny, have you seen my toys? I want to bring them with me to Hogwarts." He asked as everyone was getting ready to leave. Uncle Vernon was putting Dudley's luggage inside the car.

Petunia's eyes widened and she shook her head firmly. "Children your age doesn't have sex toys, boy! I have kept them somewhere."

Hearing this Harry was distraught. "B-but…there's no one there to make me feel good! I'll go crazy." He tried to reason with his aunt. "At least let me bring one!"

Long silence. "Which one?''

Harry smiled widely. "The vibrating one! Vibrating dildo!"

Getting the requested item, he stored it in his trunk compartment. ~:Submissive:~ He hissed the password and the secret compartment opened. Closing it again after hiding the toy, he brought his magically charmed luggage to remain light outside. Storing it into the back of the car. Then he climbed in. No need to tell Aunt Tuny that he already has an anal bead snuggled up in his arse.

**King Cross's Station**

Thanks to a family of redheads, he found the entrance to platform 9 and three quarters and it was bustling with wizarding people. Parents saying farewell to their children, owls in cages hooting. A boy chasing a toad while yelling. "TREVOR!" This was all so exciting for the young Harry Potter.

He did not look around too much though. He bought extra books about the wizarding world and learned their customs as well as the happenings of the recent year. Shocked to find out that he was actually famous for saving the Wizarding World from a Dark Lord. He felt a pang after reading that, he was nothing more than a slut. He knows that he was nothing more than a prostitute. For the first time, he felt ashamed of himself but then he was too far gone to forgo the pleasure. Even if he did star doing it unwillingly, to save himself from a much, much, much harsher punishment. His lips twitched at the memory of his broken rib and wrist after being brutally beat up by Uncle Vernon.

He did not want to meet that monster again. Ever.

He will do anything as long as he can survive.

Besides, sex was not so bad.

Cocks are good.

Really good.

'Oh, an empty compartment! Lucky!' Harry grinned to himself as he walked in and tried to store his luggage at the top. "Ugh, why do I have to be so short?" He grumbled to himself as he tried harder.

"Oi, need a hand–"

"To store your luggage–"

"Cutie?"

Harry turned around and saw the redheaded twins wearing a dashing matching smirk on their faces. "Can you help me?" The bow shaped lips forming a cute pout.

The twins did not hesitate to do as asked and Harry stood back as they stored his luggage on top. Harry sat down and put on a tiny smile for them once they turned to look back at him. "Thank you, good sirs. Is there…anyway I can repay you?''

The twins exchanged looks.

Smirking before swooping down and pecked both sides of Harry's cheeks respectively. Pulling back to see a flush red colouring the sweet face. "You are welcome, cutie." They said in unison, winking before they left to go find their friend whom was surely waiting for them.

Then after a while another redhead opened the compartment door. 'Probably the twins younger brother, first year just like me if I heard right before!' Harry thought to himself.

Harry quickly found that he was a bit uncomfortable with the boy's awed staring after he revealed his full name. At his scar! 'The nerve! As if the scar is more interesting than me!' He frowned and pouted quietly.

Halfway through the compartment door slide opened again and Harry looked up. 'Oh, this boy is cute in a boyish way.'

"Heard that the famous Boy-Who-Lived is in this compartment." The white blonde boy sneered as he assessed the two boys, a redhead and a raven-haired. "Red hair, hand me down clothes. You must be a Weasley."

Harry frowned. "It's not nice to insult someone….uh…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The cute blond boy supplied. "You must be Harry Potter. Let me tell you early on, Potter. You should be wise when choosing people to make friends with." He smirked. "Some family are just better than others." He held out his hand.

Harry smiled and shook Malfoy's hand happily. "Hello to you too, Draco. Want to sit here with me and Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry in horror. "But Harry, he's a Death Eater!"

Clearly this does not sit well with the green-eyed hero as he frowned in Ron's direction. "That's not nice Ron." Then he looked at Draco. "You too, you insulted Ron just now. I want you both to apologise to each other." He crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly.

The two opened their mouth to protest but Harry beat them off to it. "Or I won't be friends with either of you."

And with that threat Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy glared at each other but stiffly shook hands.

"Sorry, Malfoy."

"I apologize, Weasley."

Harry awarded them both a smile that had the both of them blush at the sheer adorableness. "Great!"

Not long after another first year, a girl with bushy hair walked in. A hint of tears in her eyes which drew Harry's attention to her.

"C-can I sit here?" She asked with small voice, hiccupping.

Harry nodded and scooted over to make room for the girl, he had made Ron and Draco sat side by side earlier. "Sure, want to tell what's wrong?"

"The other girls from other compartment chased me away." She said angrily, despite the tears in her eyes. "Told them my name, I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and then they called me filth. A Mudblood! I don't even know what it means."

"Tough luck, Granger. Must've been in the company of the other Pureblood students. It's an insult for the Muggleborn magicals." Draco wrinkled his nose but said no more, he was no fool. Harry will revoke their friendship if he chased the Muggleborn out too!

"Well, that's stupid." Hermione growled, which was another reason why Draco did not say anymore. "In return, I casted the Boogey-Bat hex on the lot of them." She said proudly.

"What? We can't cast spells outside of Hogwarts!" Ron's eyes widened. "The Ministry'll–"

Hermione cut off the freckled boy. "I had the Trace removed from my wand by ." She said with a proud air that even Draco approved off. "No way I'm going to school without learning and reviewing the curriculums first. Besides, I asked Mr. Ollivander what are the consequences of removing the Trace. I lost a good one Galleon and that is all. It's a rule, not a law."

"Wow, Hermione." Harry breathed out, amazed. "You're brilliant."

Hermione smiled proudly, head held slightly higher. "Thank you. Now, what are your gentlemen's names?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter. Please don't stare at my scar."

Hermione gasped but then she slowly nodded. "Wow, I've read so much about you.'' Harry smiled at her shyly.

"So, um, did you bring your phone or anything to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Hermione frowned and glared to the scenery outside of the window. "Nope, apparently technological are useless around magic. Now, I have to wait for several days to hear news from my parents."

Harry gaped. That means…his vibrating dildo would not work here. Bloody hell! This is atrocious!

And that is how, a muggleborn, a pureblood, a muggle-sympathiser and the Boy-Who-Lived sat together in a compartment; forming a fragile bond of friendship.


	2. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. gets sorted  
> Oh what is that...is that some semblance of plot?  
> Hah you've been tricked  
> I think  
> I'm not sure either hahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to review saying the characters are too OOC then I am sorry. If it is too OOC then suggest to me how to improve on them and I'll try my best as long as this story stays as it is.
> 
> Also keep in mind this suppose to be just a fun smutty fanfic but I would like them to at least..have like a little semblance of the character so criticisms are welcomed.

"I think we're almost there." Hermione suddenly stood up straight after a few hours of quiet, passive talk with the other three boys in the compartment. "Better change into our school robes now." She suggested and opened to compartment door to take her leave.

The three boys heeded her advice and each scrambled up to take out their school robes from their trunks. Harry pouted and blushed a bit when he had to ask help from Ron to get his school trunk down for him since he was…not of the appropriate height. Also, since Ron was the tallest of the three of them though Draco was only shorter by a bit. Sighing inwardly, Harry tried to reassure himself that he will definitely grow taller when his growth spurt hit.

Harry had his back turned towards them to respect their privacy. Taking off his oversized shirt, the only shirt that was not a hand-me-down from Dudley though it was from a car boot sale that had it sold for a dollar. He got it on his eight birthday. It was too big on him then it was still big on him now. Though only by two sizes bigger.

If Harry were to turn around or at least take a look behind him towards the other two boys in the compartment with him, he would notice that both the blonde and the redhead was not-so-subtly staring at him. Why are they staring? Probably has something to do with Ron's long corrupted mind from having so many older brothers, untidy rooms and thin walls. As for Draco, it is not his fault the Malfoy library was so extensive that they have all kinds of books collected. When I say all, I do mean all. Poor little Draco's and Ron's innocence never really has time to stay with them.

So these two not-so-pure-minded boys stared at the unblemished snow white skin that had ever barely felt the sun's direct gaze, the petite of young boy who is almost as small and frail-looking like a girl.Not that he has a girly body, just a bit dainty for a boy. Then Harry started to pull down his trousers, leaving him only in his underpants.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered quietly, but of course not too quietly because the other two boys heard him. While Draco agree to what Ron said, he would never be so ineloquent as to curse in front of a Weasley. Harry though had turned around to see what Ron was talking about when he embarrassedly noticed that they were staring at him. Harry blushed a light pink.

Caught red-handed the other two blushed as well, though Draco did a good job of covering it up and willing his blush away. "S-sorry, mate." Ron apologized quickly, red colouring his dace up to his ears and it had Harry laughed a bit as the colour seemed to rival the boy's own hair.

Feeling a bit more at ease, Harry showed him a small smile and shook his head. "It's alright." Then he returned to changing into his school robes, putting them on with slight difficulty as he was a bit unused to such clothes, it was also his first set of clothes that was actually right for his size. He was beaming in happiness when the train stopped and Hogwarts was in sight. "Wow, that castle looks awesome!"

Ron and Draco went over to his side to peer outside the window. "I hope we'll be in the same house Harry." Ron said excitedly.

"What if Harry gets into Slytherin and joins me." Draco said smugly.

Ron shrugged. "I'll go into Slytherin!" He said with a show off determination. "Can't let him be corrupted by a snake like you."

Draco snorted. "If you join Slytherin house, though I doubt that, you will be labelled a snake that you despise so much, Weasley."

"So?" Ron glared at Draco. "I'll be a lion in a snake's clothing!" He declared hotly and perhaps a bit too passionately. "And maybe…finally my parents will see that I am not my brothers."

That last statement made Draco look at Ron a bit intensely for a few seconds before smirking. "Not bad, Weasley. Not bad at all." A lion in a snake's clothing? Brave and deceptive. Showing how he differ from his family with such a drastic move? Brave and ambitious. Qualities of a Snake…and well, Lion he supposed.

Ron grinned.

Harry however pouted and crossed his arms. "It's nice and all to see you too getting along but can we go nowww~" He tugged on both boy's sleeves, affectively gaining their attention.

Grabbing their trunks (and helped Harry got his), they walked down the train corridor and got off it. Harry looked around with obvious excitement, noticing a huge man waving around to catch the attention of people getting off board. "Firs' 'ears! Firs' 'ears!" He bellowed. "No mor' to a fo'r per boat." Harry saw Hermione climbing into an empty one and he quickly went over to climb in the same boat as her.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry greeted as he slipped behind her.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Draco." Hermione greeted back.

"Who decided that you can call me by my first name, Granger." Draco's eyes formed a tiny slit as he looked at her.

Hermione smiled with her head held high. "I did." She answered easily.

"Well, I don't consent you to." Draco frowned, huffing in annoyance at the girl's attitude.

Hermione did not reply and chose to admire the castle's architecture instead of indulging Draco's childish and pettiness. Ron snickered and whispered. "I don't think she really gives a damn, Malfoy. You do remember she casted a Boogey Bat hex at the girls that insulted her right?"

Draco groaned. It would be best not to make an enemy of her, besides, Harry seems quite fond of the head-strong girl. They soon got off the boat and was greeted by the sight of an old stern-looking woman. From his father's description, she must be their Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall.

She leads the first years inside the castle and have them stood around, waiting to be allowed into the Great Hall. "My brothers told me that we have to fight a troll." Ron said with a small frown, looking unsure.

"Don't be daft Weasley." Draco mocked.

Ron shrugged. "It's not like I really took their words to heart considering how many times they had pranked on me y'know." He said with a bit of a sad tone.

"Cheer up, Ron." Harry took pity and decided to take hold of Ron's hand. Squeezing it lightly to give him a bit of reassurance. "You're you and not your brother, kay?" He said with an adorable smile."I'm friends with Ron Weasley! Not your brothers. Draco's your friend too. See? You have different friends from your brother."

Malfoy scrunched up his face a bit before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, whatever Harry said." Draco thought about what Weasley had said before. It had struck a chord deep in him and he really does not know what to think about it.

The door to the Great Hall opened when the stern woman came back and said something about a Sorting Hat to sort them into their respective houses. They eagerly walked in and Harry was awed by the starry ceiling when he looked up. "In Hogwarts: A History, they mentioned that it was charmed to reflect the sky on the outside. Fascinating, isn't it? They didn't mention the charm though sadly."

Then he turned towards the staff table and noticed that in front of them was a stool with a rather worn looking hat sitting on top of it when it suddenly started to tear and seemed to have two eyes and a mouth. "It's singing!" Said Harry, a bit dumbfounded.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Though I might make amends

If one is willing to explore

Their other inner self that matters

Just as much.

With that final note the singing stop and hushed whisper swept over the Great Hall. However, Ron, reminded about what he had said to Malfoy earlier gulped before adopting a determined look in his eyes. Harry saw this and grinned encouragingly at the boy while Hermione only shook her head in amusement. 'Other inner self, huh? Might be worth it to explore that.' She thought.

Professor McGonagall went up front and started calling out names. "Abbot, Hannah."

"Hey, Weasley?" Draco whispered. "Want to see a snake in a lion's clothing?"

Ron caught up immediately. "No backing out alright?" He whispered back.

"Certainly not." He straightened his back and sniffed.

Ron snorted. "Then, call me Ron after the Sorting is done. See you in Gryffindor colours Malfoy."

"And you may call me Draco, slimy snake." Draco shot back to the redhead.

By the time they had finished their small exchange, Hermione's name was called and she shot the three boys a nervous look before she went up to the stool and sat down with the hat on her head.

Ah, a brilliant mind you have Miss Granger. You know yourself you will do well in Ravenclaw. Though that is not what you want is it, Miss Granger?

"My other inner self, I want to explore that. Knowing more about myself is important as well and a very useful knowledge."

Indeed, Miss Granger and because of that you will be in

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione took off the hat and ran towards the house in red and gold, smiling widely and just when she taken a seat next to a pair of twins and another redhead, she waved over to the friends that she had made on the Hogwarts Express. Then more names are being called and they absent-mindedly took notes at the back of their who goes where until another name from their merry band of four was called.

"Malfoy, Draco." The blonde smirked at Ron before going up to the stool and took the Sorting Hat and was about to put the hat on his head when it opened its mouth but Draco's panicked thoughts stopped it and he settled on top of the blonde's head.

Mr. Malfoy I must say this is a rare occurrence.

"How rare?"

Never.

"Father's going to kill me but what the heck." Draco shrugged visibly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A Malfoy in Gryffindor's house? As soon as the hat shouted that, the Slytherin and Gryffindor house was in uproar, the other two houses was loud but not as chaotic as the other two. Draco shot Ron a smile before handing the hat over to Professor McGonagall whom was staring at him. Disbelieving the fact that she will have a Malfoy as one of her lions. It reminds her of Sirius Black really.

Draco heard his name being called by a familiar voice and head over to her. "Slide over Granger." He said as he took a seat next to her, coming between her and a Weasley.

"Congrats, Draco." She grinned.

Draco sniffed. "I need to survive my father's wrath first, if I am still alive, congratulate me then." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. How can he still sound so arrogant but friendly at the same time? Talent, she supposed.

The sorting went on until Harry's name was called out.

"Potter, Harry." The hall once again went into hushed whispers and everyone stared at their world saviour, which only makes him more uncomfortable and fidgety as he walked up to the stool.

"Hey, isn't he that cutie-"

"That we met on the train?"

"Yeah."

The twins conversed with each other as they stared at the small boy before grinning.

"Who cares yeah Gred?"

"True, Forge. He's still-"

"A cutie."

The both nodded to each other and watched interestedly as Harry was being sorted.

Hello, …wait what kind of life have you been living?!

"A very pleasurable one!" Harry added with an inward grin, innocence radiating off him.

I need to have a chat with Albus! You need to be removed from that horrendous man's care immediately!

"Uncle Vernon is a nice person." Harry interjected. "As long as I be a good boy and do as told."

That is the point why I we need to get you away from him!

"NO! Please don't Mr. Hat. I really really like it there. You can't change me anymore, it's too late and I…I…please just sort me. I can…get a lot of things when I be a good boy."

Sigh…you'll do well in any house really but best be…

"SLYTHERIN!"

When Harry moved over to the Slytherin table, it was so silent that they could hear the swish swoosh sound that Harry's robe was making due to his leg movement. He shot the generic people of Slytherin house a shy smile before politely taking a seat next to an Italian looking boy. "Hi." He greeted to which he received back some hesitant nods of acknowledgement from the students near him. He grinned and waited for Ron to be sorted.

After some time, she finally called out the name that three particular firsties had been waiting for. "Weasley, Ron!"

Ron walked up while biting his lower lips and put on the hat as he sat down.

Ah, another Weasley…obviously you will be in...

"Say no more and just put me in Slytherin with Harry!"

Fine, fine.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!?" Those sitting near the Weasley brothers at the Gryffindor table quickly clasped their ears at the loud shout from the three redheads.

Ron's expression was a bit grim mixed with uncertainty and nervousness when he hands back the hat to professor McGonagall before walking over to Slytherin and taking a seat next to Harry. "Hey, Harry." Ron greeted to which Harry gave back a smile to. "Can't leave you to deal with the snakes by yourself."

Harry did not stop smiling at Ron. "We're snakes ourselves now too you know."

Ron's face scrunched up a bit as he looked at the silver green colour of his tie distastefully. "I know that."

"Green clashes awfully with your hair, Ron." Harry laughed and got bumped on the head with Ron's fist. Harry continued laughing though he was trying to stifle it as he prevented Ron from attempting more attacks. "Oww!" Harry's hand flew up to his forehead, he felt a stabbing pain on his scar. Ron stopped and stared at him.

Harry did not know what was the cause but his scars never hurt like that.

The pain disappeared as fast as it came and he looked up just in time to see Professor Quirrell looking directly at him but then a second later the Professor looked away to engage in a conversation with dour looking professor with his hair reaching his shoulders. Harry shivered unpleasantly at the memory of the pain but shrugged it off.

He went back to his lavish dinner after reassuring Ron that everything was fine.

After dinner, they were unceremoniously shown their way back to their dorms and Harry was glad to be rooming with Ron. There were also these two other boys his age that caught his attention, an Italian boy with delicious dark skin was to be sleeping on the bed on his right and one Theodore Nott that has this charming aura about him sleeping on the bed to his left. Ron on the bed opposite him.

He turned to look at his trunk, his expression morphing into a despondent look. Well even if he could not get it to work, it can still fill up his ass and at least he can still thrust it inside him. The added pleasure from the vibrations was the only thing that he would not be able to get.

Everybody else was busy unpacking and in that sense, he could not take it out now and risked them seeing it. It would raise annoying questions and so with that in mind, Harry Potter pulled on the blanket and snuggled under it comfortably before letting himself be taken over by sleep.

He dreamt, of nonsense.

He woke up to gloominess. The light from the fire was dimmed and everyone else was still sleeping. Harry smiled in glee and quickly went over to take out his toy from the secret compartment in the trunk. He put it in his toiletries basket along with lube and tip toed to the bathroom which was thankfully empty. Save for one Slytherin ghost, but it was not the Bloody Baron. Harry did not notice him there as the ghost had decided to not show itself.

The ghost took interest and decided to spy on the fidgety first year that had just entered the bathroom. It was far too early for a first year to be up on the first day of school, no things to study or school works to finish. Or pranks to be executed.

Curiously, the boy took out a strange object and he scrutinized before recognizing what it resembles. Frowning he flew over to the child and materialized himself, startling the boy in the process.

"AAHH!" Harry shrieked before clamping his mouth with his hands.

"What do you have there in your hands?" Thr ghost ignored the boy startled act.

"Wha-who are you?!" Harry asked, knowing that it must be another ghost. Despite bloody appearance, the ghost held a dignity air and a handsome face.

"Bloody Baron, Slytherin House ghost. What is a first year doing, up so early? With a curious object in hand?" The ghost was still interested in knowing what that thing does. "Is that a cut-off dick?'' The ghost's eyes widened, recognizing the shape of it on closer inspection.

"What?..." Harry stared at the ghost before bursting into laughter, which he quickly muffled. He shook his head after having calmed down. "It's a toy. An adult toy." Harry said, trying to not laugh again.The ghost was still looking at it curiously. "Say, would you like a demonstration?" The boy suggested to the ghost and without waiting for a response, Harry immediately stripped much to the Baron's surprise.

It would be a lie to say that he was not feeling anything to the beauty the young boy held, he was not into someone young especially not a child as their baby fat was just a plain turn off for him but Harry seemed to not have any of those. He was like the child of a fae. He watched in silence and anticipation when Harry rubbed some sort of liquid like substance on to the object that disturbingly resembles a dick. If he were alive, he would probably be having a very  _big_  problem as of now.

"This is called a dildo. It is an adult toy, well it can vibrate as well but apparently magic don't interact well with electricity." The boy pouted and shrugged before glancing at the ghost with a coy smile and wondered about which position is best for the ghost first show. Then he leaned against the wall, with his backside facing the Bloody Baron. He did not bother with any preparations and readied the head of the dildo against his hole. Harry shivered slightly when a cold air his his backside and he turned his head to see the Baron standing just behind him, staring rather intently at his asshole that was exposed what with his other hand spreading his ass cheek.

Harry pushed the dildo in slowly, whimpering at the wide stretch. When it was fully in, Harry pulled it back out and started to fuck his own ass with the dildo in a slow teasing motion. His eyes turning a cloudy green and his cheeks flushing, which only added the attraction the Baron was already forming. Harry had his eyes closed as he began to move his arms faster,the friction bringing a pleasant feeling inside him that grew more and more intense. "Mhhhph." Harry gasped and his eyes flew open when a sudden coldness pierced his asshole. There was nothing that entered him but the coldness was there and Harry looked at the Baron to see that the ghost had two of his fingers visibly in his ass but not physically.

"Gods, yes. Just move those fingers around a bit more." Harry demanded and his breathing grew heavier, the piercing cold bringing in a new sensation that he had never felt before. The Bloody Baron moved his fingers as demanded, twisting them around. Despite not being able to feel anything, there was a satisfaction in seeing his fingers piercing the boy's asshole.

Harry felt his pleasure reaching his peak and started to move the dildo faster and harder when the Baron's fingers brushed over his prostrate, sending him over the edge in an instant. Yelling as his pushed over his peak so suddenly and white semen splashed over the bathroom walls. His body sagged down to the floor, as he tries to regain his breathing. Harry rolled slightly to his side and looked at the Slytherin ghost expectantly.

"When will you be doing this again?"

Harry simply chuckled weakly at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing without having to use the line blocks but it ended up becoming to long to arrive to this single sexy and smutty scenes.
> 
> Also previously I think I saw one of my favourite fanfiction write CrazyJanaCat leaving kudos on this story. If you're still reading this. I just wanna say I love your stories so fucking much.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Oli?"

A week has passed, well a little bit more than a week really. It was time for flying class and to say Harry was excited about it would be an understatement. It is about flying! On a broom! How can he not be excited about it? Not that the other classes were dull. Although a few of the teachers left much to be desired what with their teaching methods.

Thinking on that though, Harry wonders why does the batman even decided to become a teacher when he looked ready to curse all of them when they made a mistake. He was a teacher, he should be teaching properly really. Not to mention how he was trying to degrade him in the class on that first day. Good thing Draco and Hermione and had been discussing about potion's textbook at breakfast that day so he was able to answer the first two question with Draco whispering the last answer to him.

Having friends sure is a good thing. Haha.

Well other than Professor Snape there is the ghost teacher. The class was dull and dreary and the moment the teacher opened his mouth, his excitement on being thought history by a ghost perished. Even Hermione deflated. Literally!

Maybe he could persuade the Headmaster to perform exorcism?

On second thought, nah.

The flying instructor came into view and the excited chatter became hushed.

"Alright, each of you to a broom and heed my instructions. I will show you an example first." Madam Hooch hold out a hand facing the broom laying on the grass and said. "Up." To Harry's and other muggle-raised wizards and witches astonishment, the broom shot up into Madam Hooch's hand. "Your turn."

Harry's own broom shot up immediately to his hand when he copied Madam Hooch's example. Draco and Ron took two tries but Hermione...well she was frustrated as he broom merely rolled around and was forced to pick her up like the unsuccessful others when Madam Hooch told them to round up.

Madam Hooch flew up on her broom and the others watched her fly around before she got back down and instructed more directions. Unfortunately, it seems one of the Lions was a tad too nervous and flew up first. Rather badly at that. Harry thought that it was rather unsightly even when the boy had fallen down and broken his arms. He was not too worried, they have magic after all. He had broken ribs when he was four from beatings and here he is.

Well anyway, Madam Hooch and the snivelling Lion had left.

With strict orders of not to fly while waiting for her return.

"This sucks." Ron commented.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a bit sceptical and I sure hope Neville will be fine."

"The mediwitch will get him fix in a mere minute if not seconds, Granger. Worry not."

He knew it. "I'm going flying." Harry stated and boarded his broom.

"What?" Ron blinked, as if processing the claim.

"I'll join you." Malfoy grinned and boarded his broom as well. He took off with Harry following his example a second later.

"Draco, Harry! Get down this instant! Didn't you hear what Madam Hooch said?" Hermione yelled at the two boys.

It was easy, Harry realized. Flying felt so easy and the exhilaration was making him fly higher and higher and higher. He flew high that even Draco stopped following him, he let out a delighted laugh as he released his grip on the broom handle. Whooping as he spread his arms out. He glanced over the Hogwarts ground and appreciated the scenery in front of him until he saw small a few additional people observing him flying near the other first years.

Draco seemed to be glaring at him, telling him to get down that instant with just a glare. Harry grinned and gripped the broom handle again. Firmly. And he dived. Straight towards the ground, in an accelerating speed. He thrived on the adrenaline rush and broke out a grin when the ground grew closer, faster as each second passes.

He heard shouts, from most of the first years and gasps coming from the others. He managed to pull his broom up and floated a few feet above the grass, mere seconds from crashing into the hard ground.He grinned at the spectators.

"Well that sure was fun." He remarked.

"Potter, nice diving technique. Risky, but still nice. How about coming to the Slytherin's quidditch tryout?" Harry's head whipped towards the voice and saw a sixth year Slytherin. A Quidditch captain Harry presume.

"He's a first year Flint. They are not allowed to play." Another sixth year commented, a Gryffindor.

"Shut it, Wood. You were the one who saw them and made a beeline for it after class was over. Don't tell me you didn't wish for Malfoy to fill in your empty Seeker spot. Considering how decent he is as well at flying." The Flint guy retorted.

Seriously? Their names are Wood and Flint? Harry giggled a bit, covering his mouth with his hand and received an annoyed look from both of them.

"Still..."

"Your team Wood, I don't really care. You Potter, come to the Quidditch tryouts. We have a Seeker but if you can surpass him in the tryout then that will be for the betterment of the Slytherin's quidditch team." Flint guy had on a sadistic smirk, knowing full well that if Harry Potter, a first year actually got the position. The other years would be put-off and have a rather negative reaction until the first Quidditch game of the year. Of course it would be even more of a hell if they lose.

Harry though did not know all that but he certainly know his charm as he tilted his head to the side in an adorable manner. "Okay. I will be there."

With that confirmation, Flint left; leaving the other first year staring at Harry in a mixture of jealousy and a little bit of awe. Wood though had on a contemplating look as he glanced at Malfoy before he too retreated.

"Damn it, Harry." Ron huffed as he punched his friend on the shoulder.

Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

Draco merely pouted.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione inquired, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, Flint just said the loophole but Wood, being a goody Gryffindor would rather not exploit it. How pathetic."

"Just out right say you want to be invited to the Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindors too, Draky." Harry teased and laughed in mirth when the blonde's cheeks turned red.

The rest of the day passes and Harry, though as much as he had teased Draco, does hope that Draco would also be able to at least join the tryouts for even the slightest chance of being chosen as the Seeker.

As such, he needed to persuade the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain to exploit the loophole. A short discussion to convince him should suffice. At dinner at the Great Hall, Harry kept his eyes on Wood and quickly finished his meagre meal when Wood made to leave the Hall. He quickly followed, trying to be discreet about it once they both left the hall.

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Wood." Harry called out childishly as he jogged a bit to catch up to the older wizard whom spun around at the sound of his name.

"Potter." Wood turned to the sound of his name, only to feel confusion when it was the famous Boy-Who-Lived, a Slytherin, calling out for him. "What can I do to help?"

Harry skidded to a halt in front of Wood and panted a bit before straightening up. He fidgeted where he stood, his right hand wringing with his left. "Um, well can we talk someplace else? We're in the middle of the hallway and people like to gawk at me. It is really uncomfortable." Truly it does. It was not even an act.

Wood felt a little sympathy for the young Slytherin. It must be awkward to have people staring at you everywhere you go with eyes wide and whispers following the stares. "Of course, follow me Mr. Potter." He turned again, walking towards the empty classrooms.

Harry giggled again at being called Mr.Potter and skipped before matching his steps with Wood, walking right next to him. "Just Harry is fine. Mr. Potter sounds funny."

"Okay then, Harry. Call me Oliver. Mr. Wood makes me feel old and I am not my father." Oliver grimaced slightly, causing Harry to giggle again. Oliver looked down and a smile formed on his lips. The kid is adorable truly. Oliver opened a door, leading Harry into one of the abandoned classrooms and closed the door once they were both in. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about Harry?"

"Please, please, please, please at least let Draco join the Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team. You're not even going to break the rules." Harry pleaded, doing his best to give the kicked puppy look.His green eyes seeming to even glisten.

Oliver put on an uneasy look. "Harry...I'm really not sure how people would react if I choose to put a first year into the team, and a Malfoy to boot."

"Well, the Slytherin's will be doing the same and my house is a Slytherin. Besides, Draco has to pass and be chosen from the Quidditch tryouts too. Where other people hoping to get a position will also be present. You don't have to choose him if you think his skills is not up to par. Please, Oliver." He pouted, going so far as to put his hands together in a begging gesture. Doing so with utmost childish adorableness. He was not above seduction, definitely.

"...I don't know, Harry." Oliver bit his inner cheeks, feeling a little blush creeping up. The boy looks adorable but he really should not be feeling like this. "I'm not entirely convinced."

Harry leaned in close, taking another step closer towards Oliver. "What else do I say to make you convinced, Oli?"

Oliver took a step back and his back pressed against the door. He was cornered! By a first year! Oh hell. Also, why was he feeling strange? Harry Potter is too cute, too adorable and those pink lips should be forbidden from pouting. And shortening anyone's name into a nickname that sounded way too innocent spoken by the fae-like boy.

"Oli?" Harry leaned even closer, looking up at Oliver with his eyes. Seeming the perfect picture of innocence. Would it be sinful to taint it with more white?

Gulping, Oliver felt his heart quickening at the danger of the situation and tried to form word in his head to escape without seeming rude. Though it was a tad too late when, to his mortification, Harry brushed against the wakening of his arousal.

Harry pulled back slightly, looking at where there was a slight poking of Oliver's robe. Ah, so Oliver likes his innocent act. He should continue it then. "...Oli? Was that your...um...thing?" He willed his face into a furious blush. "Why is it..like that?"

Well, Oliver is a goner. "You made it like that, so you should be responsible." He blurted out.

"II did? ...how, what should I do?" ...playing innocent actually feels fun too.

Oliver had on a reassuring smile and patted Harry's head. "Well, you could start by inspecting it." He disrobed easily, revealing his half hard dick to the young one. "Go on Harry, touch it." He encouraged softly.

Harry acted hesitant but the fascination on his face was no act. Oliver is a Gryffindor, and he had seemed like such a goody-two shoes he had doubted it would actually lead to this but it seems he was wrong. Besides, Oliver would be the first good looking person that he would actually be doing this too and not another fat, old or middle-aged man. He grasped it in his hand and looked up at Oliver with confusion and shyness.

"You're adorable." Oliver smiled in a praising manner and caressed Harry's hair. "Now, you kiss it."

"K-kiss?" Harry repeated, staring at the cock in front of him. Oliver seems of adequate proportion for his age. He leaned close and brush his lips against the tip before pulling back quickly, covering his mouth with his hand. Acting innocent was actually making him feel shy. He could have probably become a brilliant child actor. "L-like that?"

"Yeah..just...don't pull back so quickly." Oh, it was torture. The soft brush of those lips so fleeting against his hard-on.

Harry nodded and kissed the erection again, pressing a long kiss against it. Pulling away, Harry giggled slightly to gain Oliver's attention. "It's like eating ice lolly." He commented with a grin.

Oliver was both aroused and amused by that statement. "Mhm, think of it as an ice lolly then. You can lick it, suck but you are not allowed to bite."

With a nod, Harry proceeded in doing just that. Although of course he had never actually eaten ice lolly before. Well, once. He should concentrate. Taking the tip into his mouth, he licked over the slit before sucking. He smiled inwardly when Oliver tensed from the sudden pleasure that was more than just fleeting kiss.

Harry looked up at Oliver as he blew the older male whom was groaning under the first year's ministrations. Eyes closed and head looking up as he tugged on Harry's hair. It was aesthetically pleasing to see the handsome face contort in pleasure. Much better than an old man's or his guardian's stupid face.

Harry deep throated the Gryffindor, moaning at the sensation of the cock buried his throat. He was sure he was not supposed to feel any pleasure from having a cock in his throat yet he likes it. It was more the satisfaction and the feeling that made him really needy when he deep throated someone. He moaned wantonly when he managed to take in all of Oliver inside his mouth, pushing in deep in his throat.

"Fuck." Oliver cursed as he tugged on Harry's hair again, this time thrusting his hips forward as he spilled deep in the boy's throat; forced to swallow the semen lest he drown. Not that he had any thought of letting it go to waste but like this at least, it seemed as if Oliver had made him drink it. It goes with the innocent act.

'Well that was quick.' Harry thought. He waited until the teen had fully riding out his orgasm and the hands lessen their grip on his hair before pulling away. 'Time to put on another act.' Harry grimaced and looked at Oliver. "Ewww. Why did you pee in my throat, that's yuck!"

Oliver looked down, his limp cock hanging close to the boy's face as Harry was still kneeling. "It's not pee Harry. It's semen. It means you made me feel really good." He tried to put on a smile and caress the boy's cheek. "You did really well, Harry."

Harry decided while degrading was part of his kink because of his uncle, praising kink is even better. "I did...so, you like it?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah...mind if we do this again sometime?" Oliver helped Harry to his feet before putting on his robe again.

Eagerly, Harry nodded. "Okay, anything for you Oli."

Oliver really thinks that Harry's adorableness could be turned into a weapon. "Great, um, I'll be going first then. See you, Harry." He bid before quickly leaving the room or else he might ask for another go into the warm mouth..or maybe the boy's ass would not be too bad.

Oh if only. Harry certainly would not have opposed.

What with the boy pouting in dissatisfaction.

"And I thought he was going to fuck me after fucking my mouth." He said ineloquently before exiting the empty classroom.

It has been a week. He was feeling rather deprived. He wants a cock in his ass dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My usual fanfiction platform is fanfiction.net and I usually post updates there first before here but since my fucking country blocked the site I have not been able to update any of my fanfics there. Is anyone willing to help me post updates on fanfiction.net? Preferably someone who is familiar with how to do it.


	4. A Good Friend or Good Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli again because idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally updating on Fanwork day lmao....actually I would have updated like a week ago but...ugh the chapter just WON'T END  
> Every chapter so far is like 2000 word or so and less  
> But this chapter is like...6058 words
> 
> OH AND THE SEX SCENE IN THIS ONE IS VERY UHHHHHHH DIFFERENT BUT NOT AS IN LIKE BAD DIFFERENT BUT IM NOT SURE ITS GOOD EITHER....JUST THINK OF IT AS IN ACCORDANCE TO VALENTINE'S DAY YESTERDAY AHAH

Harry ran as fast as he could, trying to make it in time for the next class. He had stupidly left his potions book and had had to ran to retrieve it, showing just how slow it took him to realize he didn’t have his book considering that his room was in the dungeon and Snape’s class was in the dungeons as well!

“Harry!”

Harry skid to a halt at the sound of his name and looked behind him and saw Oliver coming to him. “I’m gonna be late! Make it quick! What is it, Oli?”

“Potions?” Oliver quirked to which Harry nodded fervently. “Ah. Well, I just got out of his class so he should be making his way to yours so I’ll make it quick.”

Harry was practically jogging where he stood at his impatience, Snape does not like him at all judging by the dismissive air Snape had given him at the previous class but nothing too bad…yet.

“Tell Malfoy that I will permit him to tryout for the Gryffindor’s team Seeker position, will you?”

“Will do, is that all?”

“Ah.” At this Oliver hesitated slightly.

“Oli! I don’t want to get minus points!”

“Right, right.” Oliver took a deep breath and avoided looking at Harry. “Uh, even if Malfoy didn’t make it as Seeker we can…still uh, um, well what you..with your mouth before…um..”

Harry was confused at first before he finally processed Oliver’s words. He giggled a little at this. “Whether he makes it or not is up to you to be impartial and his own skills!” He smiled his innocent childish smile. “I said I’m going to be responsible for whatever I did to you and I will…uh, you don’t need me now right since I have Potions right now.”

Oliver shook his head, blushing slightly. Fuck, Harry does not even know what he was doing and here he is taking advantage of an eleven year old’s innocent nature.

“Oh, okay! See you when I see you.” Harry waved as he went back to running towards his class.

Thankfully it was only another two turns before he reached his class and saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years lining up in front of the class door.

“Harry!” Ron called out loudly when Harry appeared next to him. Not out of thin air mind you, just pushing people away to get next to Ron. “Where have you been?”

“Sorry, left my potions book at the dorm. Had to go get it.” Harry grinned as he explained before turning to Draco. “Oh, Draco. Oliver told me to tell you can go to the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team tryouts.”

Draco frowned. “When did he tell you that? I saw him in the common room yesterday although he seemed a bit flushed.” He wondered then if the Gryffindor captain had managed to catch a flu and had decided to not approach the older teen to avoid being infected. He had planned to plead to at least tryout.

“Just now, I saw him on the way here.” Harry shrugged. “Which by the way, Snape hasn’t arrived yet?”

“Professor Snape, Harry. Honestly, be more respectful.” Hermione chided.

Before Harry could retort, a deep voice cut through the first year Slytherin and Gryffindor’s chatter. “It’s alright Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter has apparently let his fame get to his head.” Snape sneered. “How…arrogant.” He walked past the first years whom gave him a wide berth towards the class’ door. He pushed open the door and walked in, his cloak billowing behind him.

The first year Slytherin and Gryffindor hurried to follow the potion professor. Harry frowned as he did, perhaps it was his fault for being rude but the way the professor said his name so full of loathing…it hurts. He had never heard someone called his name with such loathing. Though more than it hurts, it was…maddening. Not mad mad but mad angry. Get it? Yeah.

Harry took a seat next to Draco and Ron sat at the table in front of them with Hermione. Snape stood at the front of the class and the chalk started writing on the blackboard. Harry wrote down what was written on the board in his book, while Snape was roll calling.

“Harry Potter.” His name was spat like a dirt. “Pay attention! You think you can be doodling in my class because you’re the Boy-Who-Lived.” Snape leaned in close to Harry’s table. “I don’t dock point from Slytherins Mr. Potter but I can still give you detention.” He straightened up, looking down at the child of his nemesis haughtily. “Detention with me, Mr. Potter. Next Monday evening. Bring your protective gloves unless you don’t mind touching rats innards.”

Harry grimaced but otherwise did not protest.

If they hate you, best thing to do was to stay silent. If you fight back then it will get worse, if you agreed readily then you would be demeaned. So Harry chose to remain silent, until his uncle decided that he liked his child voice. Severus Snape is no different from his Uncle Vernon. His uncle used to hate him for no reason either.

Snape sneered before going back to roll calling and started the class. Harry shook his head whenever one of his friends tried to say something to him. He did not want anymore reason for Snape to zero on him again. Also, his mood was definitely going downhill, and it was just the first class. Harry was not looking forward to the future potion classes with the man.

Before this, Snape has not exactly been so openly hostile towards him. He could sense the underlying hatred but it was only today that the professor had openly attacked him like that.

At the end of the class Snape reminded him, of course by making it seemed like a class announcement, of his detention. Harry casted his eyes down as he nodded demurely, biting his inner cheeks. He is, still an eleven-year-old child. Being scolded, especially for seemingly no reasons makes him feel sad. Guilty.

As a child it is given you want to make everyone around you, the adults around you to like you or at least not to hate you. Adults being almost anyone older. The way Snape was treating him hurts. What did he do wrong?

The moment he stepped out of class, he excused himself from his friends. And ran.

“Harry!” Hermione called out loudly, distressed over her friend’s feelings.

Draco frowned in Harry’s direction before turning to the two. “I left my wand in there, I need to look for it.” He dumped his books at Hermione. “Go to the Great Hall without me, Harry will come around. We don’t have class for the rest of the day anyway. Give him some space.”

“Are you coming for dinner?” Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, frowning seriously as he turned back to the door. “I just need to have a small chat with my godfather whom stepped out of line.” He then left the two with mouth hanging as he re-entered the potions lab. The wand excuse was definitely unneeded if he was just going to drop the bomb anyway.

Oh Draco, you drama queen.

Inside, Snape was rearranging the samples of the potions prepared by the students according from complete waste to decent. Draco noted with pride of his being first and Hermione second. If Hermione found tips on making potions, he was sure the Muggleborn girl would be just as good as him. Of course, he is better though, since he was taught by the youngest Potions Master to ever be.

Speaking of which,

“Uncle Severus.”

Snape looked to see his godson walking in. “Draco, a Gryffindor. Did Lucius say anything when you wrote home?” A small smile tugged at his lips.

Draco shook his head.  “I…haven’t tell father. He is surely disappointed. A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Never been heard of.” He scoffed, as if it was a mistake that the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor. He was sure Snape would read it that way, he knows his godfather.

“You can always ask for a re-sorting Draco. I’m sure Lucius can do that.” Snape threw away a few of the potions that was basically black globs and curious murky water.

“What are you doing?” Draco caught a little less than decently made potion. “This potion is better than some of the ones on the table, especially compared to Crabbe and Goyle’s.” Draco put the potion back on the table. “It’s Harry’s isn’t it?”

“You’re on a first name basis with Potter?”

“You’re my damned godfather, Severus! You know I’ve always wanted to meet and befriended Harry Potter since I WAS THREE! I never knew that you have met him before though.”

“I haven’t.”

Draco’s frown deepened. “What? Y-you haven’t?” He was dumbfounded, confused. “B-But you…loathed him! Why? You never even met him and you…you’re always so composed Sev. I…I always…I thought.” His breathing quickened as he paced around. The he stopped and turned to look at Snape with frustration. “You disappoint me. You told me to never judge before reading because that is what make a good Slytherin. To know the character first. Well, you’re not so Slytherin after all Professor Snape.” He turned to leave but seemed to remember something as he turned again towards his godfather. “Oh, and there is nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor!” With that Draco left.

Snape was stunned and fell back to his chair.

“Potter!” He spat the hated name with venom, convinced it was Potter’s fault that his favourite godson to turn back on him. Turned Draco into a bloody Gryffindor!

Completely ignoring the fact that Harry Potter is a Slytherin himself.

Oh Snape, you ignorant fool. For now at least.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing his best to hold back his tears though a few sniffles escaped him.

“Harry…? Is that you?”

Harry turned around, rubbing away his tears to look at who had found him in such a pitiful state. Crying while walking aimlessly around the less used corridors on the first floor. He had just been going up the stairs from the dungeon and he just decided to find the way to the gents, but he was lost which made him want to cry even harder, frustrated at himself.

“O-Oliver…” Harry hiccup.

“What’s wrong?” The sixth year Gryffindor went over to Harry and got to his knees, wiping away the stray tears before pulling the child closer. He let Harry laid his head on his shoulder as he pets the boy’s head. “You can tell me, Harry. I promise I won’t tell anyone without your permission.”

Harry pulled away, hanging his head low. His hands clutching at Oliver’s robe. “T’was…P-professor Snape.” He said hesitantly, shutting his eyes tight. “Please don’t laugh at me.” He added almost inaudibly.

Oliver shook his head and lifted Harry’s face up by the chin. “Hey, I’m not laughing. Snape is an ass.” He said with all seriousness earning him a stifled laughter from Harry which brought a satisfied smile to his own face. “If you’re feeling any better how about we go to the Great Hall? It’s dinner right about now.”

Harry shook his head. “M’not hungry.” And his eyes was still swollen, he didn’t want to go to the Great Hall like this.

“Alright then…” Oliver furrowed his brows as he tried to think where to bring Harry to cheer him up. “How about…the Quidditch pitch? We can so some impromptu practice.”

Harry looked at Oliver timidly. “But..I’m a Slytherin. You don’t mind helping me practice?”

Oliver grinned. “Well, you can always argue that I’m just using this opportunity to scout your abilities.”

Harry feeling a little better, teased the Gryffindor promptly by saying, “Or that you wanted to spend more time with me.”

Oliver’s grin widened. “Yes, we could say that too. Who would say no to spending time with a cute little angel?”

Well, he thought he could make Oliver blush but right now it was _him_ , Harry Potter, whom was blushing at the light teasing. “Uh, right…” He trailed off, ignoring the amused chuckle from Oliver because he knew that Oliver was amused at _him_ being flustered!

“Let’s go. We can just do flying maneuvers if nothing else.” Oliver offered his hand which Harry took gladly. “I’ll show you some moves too but I doubt it’ll be much help for your position. Since I’m a Keeper.” He even winked playfully as he said his last sentence.

Harry though this time was clueless to the double meaning word. “Oh…Marcus said I’m going to be their Seeker if I managed to beat their current Seeker at the tryout.”

“I’ve no doubt you would! You freaking pulled a Wronski FEINT!” Oliver’s voice grew louder in excitement towards the end of the sentence. “And it was your first time on a broom too! Like holy hell Harry!”

Harry did not know what a Wronski Feint was but he certainly understood that he was being complimented.

They arrived at the Quidditch pit with Oliver still chatting excitedly and Harry grinning widely, no longer feeling any lingering sadness. Since Oliver is such a Gryffindork.

“Cleansweep 7. It’s nothing too impressive but that’s the best broom you can borrow from the school.” Oliver’s pursed lips was a clear tell of his opinion on the best broom Hogwarts could afford. He looked to Harry and hand him the other broom in his other hand. “Comet 390. You can use mine instead, I’d like to see how fast you can go on a better broom.”

Harry took the broom and immediately got on it without any hesitation and took off. Oliver whistled, his eyes trailing the boy’s form. Harry shooting upwards in the sky and let out a loud laugh. He turned around when he heard Oliver coming up behind him, beaming.

“It’s much cooler isn’t it?” Oliver asked knowingly.

Harry nodded, his excitement obvious. “The night air feels nice.”

This time it was Oliver’s turn to laugh. “It’s only September. You won’t be saying that when November comes.”

Harry ignored that and directed his broom to move forward once again. The broom obeyed, following the boy’s whims to the best of its abilities, some turns, ups and downs. It was exhilarating and liberating. Harry decided he rather liked flying.

Flying through the goal loops, he did a 360 loop and almost let go of his broom from the dizzying feeling. He shook it off with, smiling as he watched Oliver doing his own series of random maneuvers simply enjoying the cool night air.

At some point they even played a game of tag with Oliver trying to catch Harry as they flew higher before Harry decided to do a turn and flew downwards. Oliver gave chase and Harry urged the broom faster, flying to the side to avoid from being grabbed. Though he had not taken into account of his broom being grabbed.

Their brooms collided which resulted in the two being thrown off balance and let go of their brooms. Well, Harry did and Oliver was just acting on his Gryffindor-ish instincts by catching the first year. So yeah, they fell from their brooms. It’s not for plots sake, not at all.

And so they fell to the ground and Oliver prayed his thanks to the writer above for making it so that they were already flying really low. He let out a grunt when his back impacted with the grassy floor, his arms wrapped tight around the Slytherin first year on top of him.

“Oliver! Are you alright?” Harry panicked, scrambling slightly in his position.

Oliver groaned, moving his head sideways slowly as he tries to orient himself. “Give me a minute.”

Harry wriggled his philtrum as he waited for the minute to pass.

Slowly Oliver sat up and Harry followed, sitting on the older boy’s lap.

“Oli?”

Oliver opened his eyes and groaned again, though this time because of an entirely different reason. “Harry…” He was not hard, thankfully but the sight of the boy straddling him was certainly making him aroused, with that captivating green eyes looking at him with concern.

“S-sorry…!” Harry said quickly. “I still had a hold on the broom with my legs when I let go of the broom! I was doing fine, really you shouldn’t have…”

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled Harry into a hug. “How about a thank you, Potter?”

Harry let out a relieved sigh. “I didn’t mean to ramble…um, I mean, thanks?”

Oliver laughed and pulled away. “Come, it’s going to be curfew soon. We can have a quick shower to freshen up then I’ll send you back to the dungeon. I won’t pry where the Slytherin’s dorm located.” He stood up and instead of waiting for Harry to follow him he opted to lift the boy up instead. Carrying him like one would a pre-school.

The practice room’s shower weren’t far. After Quidditch practice or games this was where they showered, well the Gryffindor’s at least. Every house obviously has their own. He let Harry down when they reached the locker room.

“You can undress now, there’s also towels so no need to worry about that.” Oliver said as he opened his own locker and an empty one, pulling out two towels. One, for him and the other for Harry.

Harry wasted no time to undress and while Oliver was modestly wrapping the towel around his waist, Harry rolled his eyes. Really…he had it in his mouth! Speaking of which…wonder what he could do for Oliver to touch him again. Hmm…

Oliver wondered what had put the boy into wearing such a serious expression, thinking really hard that even those brows were furrowed! Still, the boy was following him, so he didn’t bother to interrupt.

It was an open shower!

Harry realized. Still, maybe he can just hope for the best since he really does not know how to not come off stupid while seducing. Maybe Oliver will take lead again like the other day. Hmm, Oliver’s the Gryffindor after all. This snake will just stay quiet and wait for the brave lion to act. Yes.

Harry cleaned himself without paying Oliver any attention, focusing instead at the apparent fact that the open shower rain was actually rain! There was dark rain clouds near the ceiling! Literally bathing in rain, butt naked. He giggled to himself, what children does not like to play in the rain? Well, he is certainly not included!

“Hey, Harry?”

Harry might have been a bit further away from Oliver due to him playing around…well he is only eleven! Excuse him for indulging in his childish whims! Anyways when he heard his name Harry stopped playing around, feeling a bit embarrassed as he hurried over to Oliver. Not at all knowing that his actions was tearing Oliver inside out.

Oliver was hard, from watching Harry Potter playing like the child he is. He wants to bash his head against the wall for his paedophilic feelings but…it was not like he had never seen other second or third years playing and bathing! It’s a bloody open shower! He never had an erection before…wait, not like that. What he means was that he never felt aroused by a kid!

When Harry stood in front of him, with those eyes fixed on his erection. Well, fuck morals. “Remember what we spoke about this evening?”

Harry nodded silently, keeping his eyes wide and on the cock presented to him.

“How about helping me clean it?” Harry’s eyes looked up to him and Oliver squashed down a predatory growl. “With your tongue.”

“Like the other day?” Harry was a bit giddy to have the cock in his mouth again, but Oliver shook his head. The boy pouted in disappointment.

Looking at the little pout almost made the Gryffindor change his mind. Almost. “Just your tongue Harry.” He reaffirmed. “You can do that right?”

Well duh, anyone can do that much. Harry answered by getting on his knees and gave the lengthy cock a kitty lick. He had to press his own hands on his back so that he won’t automatically hold on to the base of the cock.

Oliver purred his approval, patting the boy’s raven locks as the boy’s face furrowed in concentration. Concentrating over his cock! It was obscene and he was sure the image would be use for a lot of his future wank.

It was torturous and exquisite at the same time, Oliver decided as Harry continued to give the teasing kitty lick. As if he was enjoying some sweet treat. How…cute. Then Harry suddenly stopped the kitty lick and dragged his tongue from his balls to head. Merlin, the boy’s tongue is godsend. Oliver groaned in pleasure as those tongue now seemed to tease the head of his cock. Shit, he wanted to ram his cock down the boy’s throat but no, not this time.

“Merlin, Harry…you’re amazing.”

He saw Harry suppressed a happy smile, and Oliver noted that Harry’s tongue seemed to lick him even more eagerly after the praise. Praise kink? Ugh, too cute. He gently pulled Harry away from his cock, the pout made its appearance on those lips and Oliver was struck with the thought that this little angel, pure little angel was not innocent at all.

Which certainly eased him a bit with what he planned to do next.

“Harry, would you like it if I return the favour?”

Harry blinked and tilted his head. “You want to put my pee-pee inside your mouth?”

Oliver grinned, shaking his head. The innocent words still managed to arouse him despite the suspicion of the little one being anything but. He got to his knees as his own hands went to the boy’s back and cupped the plump bum. “You did such a good job cleaning my cock, Harry and I enjoyed it so much.” Ah, there the blush. That, the shyness of the less than innocent Slytherin was endearing. He squeezed the soft ass cheeks in his hand, grin widening at the gasp escaping those lips.

“O-Oliver?” Harry squeaked, his cheeks flushed red.

“If you’re uncomfortable and want me to stop just say so, yeah?”

Harry nodded, a little too eagerly. If he had leaned in to the firm hands on his ass, Oliver did not comment on it. He was no longer on his knees, the moment Oliver pulled him away from licking the older boy’s cock Harry had got back to his feet.

So when Oliver got to his knees to touch his bum, the handsome face was lower than his own so Harry had to look down when Oliver spoke. A smile spread on his lips at the arousal clearly that shone in those eyes. Okay, Oliver is really blessed with a pretty face and more than adequate cock. Harry found that he enjoys that combination. Tired of flabby, fat uncles and middle-aged pompous bosses and crusty old cocks.

Harry shivered at the pleasant tingle as Oliver continued to fondle his bum, and had to bit his inner cheeks from just pleading for more. Since the older one seems to have no qualms with holding himself back to simply play with the softness that is Harry’s ass.

Then Oliver slipped a finger between the ass cheeks to lightly tease the hole to which Harry let out a gasp. Ugh that felt way better than doing it himself. “Oli…that, do that again.”

Oliver did and Harry gave another gasp.

“You know Harry,” Oliver started idly as his finger continue to lightly circle around the twitching muscle ring. “For your supposed innocent acting, you’re not doing a really good job right now.”

“You liked…” Whimpers. “Ah, innocent little Harry?”

Oliver grinned at the boy as he stopped teasing the little boy’s asshole. “That’s not what an innocent little Harry would say.” He continued to fondle Harry’s bum. “Come on, Harry. You’re a smart boy, yes?”

Harry replied with a confused whimper. “O-Oli…why are you touching me there…that’s dirty.” He scrunched up his face to complete the act.

“Well, if it’s dirty we need to clean it.” Oliver said, pleased with Harry’s response and maybe just a little bit disturb with this side of him he just discovered but it was squashed quickly. “Since you helped me so nicely, I should do the same to you right?”

Without any warning, Oliver shoved in a finger. No, not push but fucking shove his finger up Harry’s ass. Needless to say, Harry’s knees buckled at the sudden electric feeling of pleasure.

Neither said a word but Harry was certainly being anything but quiet. Especially with those _fingers_ wait what? He was pretty sure Oliver shoved in only a finger…Oliver pulled out again, not completely mind you and pushed back in…with another finger! Holy fuck!

Then those fingers _spread apart,_ and Harry was glad that Oliver did not mind him leaning against the Gryffindor. He could barely think straight, and he was most definitely not straight. Wait no, well actually yes–

Merlin’s beard! Is that a fourth finger?

Oliver stared at Harry, smirking at the widening of those green eyes. “Are you uncomfortable, Harry?” He asked softly, acting like a concerned older brother.

Harry denied with a shook of his head, moaning for the nth time as those fingers mapped his hole thoroughly. Occasionally brushing against the bundle of nerves that had him gripping Oliver’s shoulders harder.

“How do you feel, Harry?” His tone as before though his fingers was gently nudging at the sensitive spot. “Should I stop…?”

“No!” Harry whimpered, shaking his head vehemently. “D-don’t stop Oli. It feels so good.”

“Ah ah.” Oliver tutted, pulling his fingers out and using the same hand to caress the boy’s lips. “I think we need to clean your mouth a bit, don’t you think so Harry?”

Again, the boy shook his head.

“No? Why not?”

“B-because…a good boy is..um, always…always…honest.” Harry managed to say, despite the bright colouring of his cheeks telling of his embarrassment. Oh dear, playing the innocent is actually turning him into one.

Oliver shot Harry a brilliant smile, obviously very pleased with the answer that he had not been expecting at all. “Then I guess you deserve a reward instead, little angel.” He caressed the boy’s cheek, tucking the stray hair behind the ear. He so enjoyed the darkening red on those cheeks.

“W..umm, what reward Oli?” Harry sincerely hope it would be the cock up his ass.

“Hmm…” Oliver pretended to think. “Since it’s your reward, Harry. You should choose.” He smiled. “Anything in particular you want from me or…anything you want me to do?” He purred excitedly when he saw the green eyes glanced at his half-erect cock.

Harry wringed his fingers as looked at Oliver shyly. “makemefeellikejustnow.”

Oliver leaned in a little. “Can’t hear you Harry, you need to louder than that.”

“Make me feel good!” Harry almost shouted before cupping his mouth and eyes widening when he realized what he had just said. Oh no. He is just a little too good at this roleplaying thing! “S-sorry, Oli…I,” Harry stuttered embarrassedly as he avoided looking at the older one.

Oliver though shushed the boy by fondling the soft bums again. “Relax, Harry. You only said what you wanted me to do.”

The reassuring smile was warm, strange. When his uncle and his associates attempted it he only ever felt cold shivers.

“Now, will you take responsibility again, little Harry?” Oliver hummed, gesturing at his erect cock.

Harry nodded slowly, smiling the shy smile again. Then giggling when Oliver’s cock twitched. The Gryffindor boy likes his innocent act way too much.

Oliver did not comment on that and chose instead to once again finger the hole where he would be ball’s deep in soon. He smirked at the startled gasp, moving his finger slowly as he tried to figure out just how he would like to take the boy.

Then, Harry started to move. As in, bouncing slightly on his finger.

“So impatient.” Oliver cooed, pulling out his finger. Earning him a disappointed whimper. “Now, now, be good Harry.” He warned lightly. “After all, you don’t want me to take back your reward, do you?” As expected, Harry shook his head and Oliver smiled. “If you want it, little angel,” Oliver backed away slightly, sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor.

Mind you the raining shower is still…well, raining.

“You need to get it yourself.”

Harry bit his inner cheeks, he was already so flushed that even the blush makes no difference on his cheeks. Harry was not used to this! They usually just take him and be done with it. Even Vernon never bothered much to play, all Harry is to him is a mean of release. And now, Oliver wants him to what? Okay, calm down Harry…you’ve done this too. Putting the cock in himself. Yeah.

With a gulp, Harry drew closer, before he got to straddle the lightly muscled Gryffindor Keeper. He drew another deep breathe as he took hold of the cock and guided it to his hole. Glancing at Oliver whom seemed half way between aroused and amused, Harry pouted.

Oliver laughed softly at the appearance of the pout. His hand reaching to run over the unruly yet smooth midnight hair. “What’s wrong, Harry?” He asked playfully.

Which Harry responded with maturity fitting his age. Sticking out his tongue in response, earning him another laugh from the Gryffindor.

Harry decided then, that sex, could be more than just rough thrusting in his hole.

But for now, time to get the fleshy cock up his hungry ass.

Harry slowly lowered himself on to erect cock, groaning loudly as it broke through and entered him. He did not bother stopping until the cock was completely inside him and he had to lean back a little to sit comfortably on Oliver’s lap; with a cock up his ass. It was indecent, and a bit childlike. Like playing house with a brother!

Maybe he could call Oliver ‘Big Brother’ next time they do this? Seeing how Oliver likes the innocent persona.

Harry do not doubt at all he would be doing this again with Oliver.

“Do you know how to ride a cock, little angel?”

The question pulled Harry out from his musing. “What?”

“Do you know how to ride a cock?” Oliver repeated, his hands moving to grip on Harry’s hips. “Did you believe that all you had to do was get my cock up your ass?” The grin was barely there, teasing the boy.

Harry’s brows furrowed, honestly confused with the question. Ride a cock? He never heard of that term before. Usually all he had to do was climb on to his uncle’s cock then the whale would move his hips with sharp, albeit pathetic thrust. Not that Harry had much comparison to what is pathetic since all he ever had was a couple of middle-aged man and up.

This will be Harry’s first time with a hormone-filled teen.

“How do I do that?” He tilted his head to the side. “How do I ride your cock, Oli?”

Well fuck, Oliver spurted inside the little one from the shot of arousal. That picture of purity was amazing.

Harry on the other hand felt his eyes widening as his own body jerked in surprise. The cock inside him creating a small friction due to his little movement and he whimpered.

Oliver hissed in response. “Kinda like that, yeah.” He then guided the little one with his hand on Harry’s hips. Raising the boy slightly before bringing the boy back down. He had probably lifted Harry for what? A few centimetres at most.

Though the sensation had Oliver’s grip on Harry’s hip to tighten considerably.

Both waited a few seconds before looking at each other and Oliver gave Harry an encouraging smile, convincing Harry to move experimentally without any word.

Harry looked down as he raised his hips himself, though only slightly higher than before. His eyes glanced at Oliver to see the older one’s expression as he slowly lowered himself. He repeated it a few more times, moving no faster though every time raising himself higher and higher until he reached the point where Oliver’s cock slipped out.

Oliver snorted, covering his mouth to hide his suppressed laugh.

“Oi! Don’t laugh!” The boy whined, his lips jutting out. Unsuccessfully giving the Gryffindor a sharp glare.

Nope, he could not hold in. He burst into a small burst of guffaws before he pulled Harry into a hug. “Oh, that was just adorable.” He shook his head and pulled away to grin at the boy. “Don’t pout, I’m sorry for laughing alright? I’ll make it up to you.”

Harry harrumphed and crossed his arms, looking away from Oliver.

Smiling, Oliver lifted Harry from his lap and laid down the boy across the watery floor. He hovered over the first year, his gentle smile not dropping as his fingers softly ran down the curve of Harry’s hip. “Pretty.” He murmured, almost daze-like as he took in the sight.

Harry Potter made quite a picture as he is at the moment.

A bite of his own lips had Oliver growling in want. Harry only bit his lips when he felt particularly shy, not that Oliver knew that fact.

Oliver smirked as he aligned his cock against the inviting hole. “Do you think you deserve your reward, little Harry?” He rubbed the head of his cock against the sensitive muscles, enjoying the heady pleasure reflected in those green eyes.

“Stop teasing me, Olie.” The younger one pleaded, there was a hint of desperation in his voice. Harry made to spread his legs wider, looking at Oliver hopefully. “Please.” He whispered softly.

Then Harry was gone. Lost in himself, the pleasure consuming him so wholly that he came. He was not exactly sure when or how many times Oliver thrust inside him before he did, but he could not have been more than twice. Harry did not bother to hide his moans as Oliver continued to thrust inside him. He doubts there would be anyone nearby anyway.

Oliver too was not exactly worried, he had casted a silencing charm before they entered the shower. Just as precaution, he was glad he did though because Harry was a bloody screamer and it would be a bald-faced lie if he said he did not enjoy the lewd noises from the younger one.

His brows furrowed a little as he increased his pace, pounding harder and faster. Though also being careful to not brush against the sensitive spot he found earlier when he had been fingering young Harry. Oliver’s pride and ego swelled a little as the boy was reduced to a mess without his prostate or cock played with.

Harry’s hands were twitching, going above his head before going back to his side as if desperate to hold on to something to anchor himself.

What in the world

Harry bit down on his lips when Oliver finally, oh gods above finally! Hit his prostate. Not that he was already gone before but holy creatures unknown! Oliver was not slowing down at all and Harry was completely limp. His face a silly expression completely enthralled with the pleasure.

Oliver’s pace was brutal despite all of the softness he showed Harry earlier and Harry loved it.

Harry let himself to be lost completely, not even bothering to focus on anything else but the sensual feeling.

Oliver grunted when he felt Harry tightening again, the little firstie was completely lost now as far as he could see though the boy’s ass kept massaging his cock. Tightening then loosening a little before tightening again the circle repeats. It was heaven.

He groaned loudly as he increased his pace, becoming more reckless with his thrusting as he chased his orgasm. Oliver reached up to caress Harry’s cheek and the gesture seemed to pull the little of coherence back to the young one. He locked his gaze with Harry as he gave another hard thrust to the prostate; feeling smug as those green eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Oliver let out a low growl as he came inside.

Spurting ribbons of semen in the first year’s ass.

Harry whimpered softly, a silly smile playing on his lips.

Oliver smirked.

"That was fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Oh and does any of you read my other Hp fic 'Boy-Who-Loved'? I need some opinions on some thoughts I'm having.  
> Also this chapter seems to point out to the existence of a plot and well I have been thinking about it. I mean huh there might be a semblance of a plot I guess? This series will definitely be following the book...as much as I can make it but it probably would start straying from canon from Book 2 ahah...if I ever manage to get there.
> 
> Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> [Edit: 16/2/19] Also this story is a sort of crack but there will be a subtle plot.


End file.
